Revengers!
by Yaoi-Gurls
Summary: Idril and Susumu are back! Idril goes on a mission and get's burned, and some mysterious person pops up! This is a sequal to 'What will love lead to' This one has Rivalry between Susumu and some mysterious person! LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Default Chapter

A New enemy has risen, to take revenge on the one that died, Suzu. He must take revenge. What will happen to Idril? Will she stay with Susumu?

* * *

It's been 4 months since the incident with Suzu. Idril and Susumu have been having problems with thier relationship, cause Susumu has been called out on more missions.

Laying in Susumu's bed, Idril opens her eyes and looks around. As she looks she finds her sleeping love next to her, his hair over his eyes, and sliding down his face some. Idril smiles then leans over and kisses his cheek.  
"Morning sleepy head..." She says quietly. Getting up Idril looks out the window of Susumu's room.  
"It's a nice day, maybe we wont have any missions today." She says then looks back at Susumu, who just started to wake up.

"Idril...you okay?" He asks, rubbing his eyes then getting up, walking over to her.

"Yea, im fine, how about you?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Im alright" Susumu smiles slightly then looks at Idril.

After a few minutes, Susumu was dressed in his ninja suit and Idril in hers, they looked at each other then headed out, each on a seprete mission.

"I didnt want to go on a mission today..." Idril whines then sees a kunai go passed her. She stops then looks around, but nothing is there. All of a sudden, a flamethrower goes at her face, she didnt notice at first that it was to the side of her, the flames burning at her flesh.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screams in pain, putting her hands to her face, screaming still.

"Heh, that is what you get, for taking my beloved master's head." A voice said aloud. The person jumped infront of Idril then smirked at her. Idril moved her head up to try and look at him, her face still hurting from the fire. It was a man, he wore a black leather cloak that covered his body to halfway down from his knees, black boots covered his feet. The cloaks hood covered his face so you could only see his bangs, they were black with red tips, his eyes covered in a black blindfold. The man went over to Idril and grabbed her arm, he took out a knife, knowing she couldnt do anything in protest, and sliced some words onto her arm. The words spelled, 'Kiosh.' The man then patted her on the head and left, saying "Remember it..."

Idril's half closed burned eyes looked at her now bleeding arm then she started to head back. "How will Susumu...react" She spoke softly, trying not to make more pain for her.

Arriving at the Shinsengumi, Idril headed to Ayumu's room. "Ay...umu..." She studdered, her eyes were closed now, but she knew where to go.

"Idril?" Ayumu looked over at her, then gasped at Idril when she saw her arm and face.  
"What happened to ye?" Ayumu was in shock.

"Fire...a...man..." Idril tried to talk, her face hurting. Ayumu took Idril and sat her down on the bed, she then went and grabbed a wet rag.

"You must remove your hands, if ye want me to help" Ayumu said calm and caring. Idril nodded then moved her hands from her face, it was badly burned, most of her face but her right eye was burned, it wasnt too bad, but the left side of her face, her eye was burned shut pretty much.  
"You poor thing" Ayumu said sadly then dabbed lightly at Idril's face. As gently as she did though, it still hurt Idril.

After whipping Idril's face with cold water, she put some medicine on it, to help the swelling.

"Idril! You back yet!" Susumu yelled as he walked around.

Idril flinched then looked at Ayumu.

"Youll have to face him...sometime.." Ayumu instructed, this made Idril sad, closing her good eye then got up and went out, looking for Susumu.

When they found each other, Susumu's face went horrified.  
"What happened to you!" He spoke in a caring/angered tone.

Idril looked away then back at Susumu.  
"A...man...and...flamethrower..." Idril spoke quietly and paused through each word, it hurt to much.

"A flamethrower?" Susumu shook his fist then looked at Idril, a sad face on. Idril noticed that Susumu's tips were a different color, they were an almost redish color.

Later that night Susumu lay next to the burned Idril, stroking her hair, that was meracurasly saved by her headband.  
"Dont worry Idril, I will never think your horrid." Susumu's eyes softening. Looking down he saw Idril's arm and the word 'Kiosh' on it.  
"Who is Kiosh?" He asked then looked up at the cieling.

2 hours later Susumu fell asleep, outside of the room where they were, another mysterious man, this one had a dark red almost black trench coat on, his hair color was brown and in spikes.  
"Kiosh, ill be watching you." He said, his redish eyes looking at the full moon that was out.

* * *

Who is this mysterious Kiosh person? And why does Susumu have redish looking tips? Who is this brown haired man? Does he have something with Kiosh? Answers to the Unknown!

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	2. Blind Love

Hey you guyz! Thanks for reading my stories! I love you all!

Chapter 2:

Blind Love

* * *

"Kiosh, ill be watching you." He said, his redish eyes looking at the full moon that was out. The man's trench coat still swayed as he left, turning his head back he spoke again.  
"Dont kill just yet." The man smirked then disappeared.

Next Morning-

Waking up, Idril looked around to find Susumu wasnt there. She looked around again, her face hurting when she turned, wincing from pain she saw a figure. It wasnt Susumu so who, who was it?

"Idril..." It said. The figure was a man, that she could tell, he had Sanosukeish long hair, down in spikes, it was black with red tips. The tips looked like blood, going down his hair like that.

Idril looked at him. What did he want? Who was he? Then she remembered, he was the man with the flamethrower, that turned her face into this.  
"What...do...you want...from me...?" She asked.

The man smirked at her.  
"You still remember me? Kiosh right?" He asked.

Idril nodded, trying to be careful of her actions. Feeling the figure of Kiosh move closer to her, she scooted back, only to end up with her back against the wall. Kiosh put a hand on her face, the pain going away, along with the burn marks. They sunk into her skin, leaving that side of her skin darker than her non burned part.

"Why did you do that? Why do you help me after you hurt me?" She asked, slapping his hand away from her face.

"Because, "he" doesnt want me to kill you yet." Kiosh smiled at her. His blindfold still over his eyes.

"Who? Who is he? and what does he want from me?" Idril asked again, this time with a little anger. As she looked at Kiosh, she moved a hand to his face, resting her fingers on the blindfold, he grabbed her hand.  
"Dont touch" He smirked then threw her hand away.  
"He wants the same as Susumu, your body and love." Kiosh laughed a little, looking at Idril's expression.

"No...that...that's not true!" She yells at him, scared that it seemed like the truth.  
"Why...why are you telling me this?" Looking at Kiosh she calms a little, then tears start to form in her eyes.

"Because, I want to. Susumu is only using you, you shouldnt believe anything he says. You should believe me, for I can save you, save you from this horrid place, and bring you to a new, more better life, a life with 'him'." Kiosh answers, as he looked at her, he started to feel something for her, but he would never say, if he did, his master would try and kill him, or Idril.

"...I...I dont know what to believe...all of it, everything your telling me, it...it seems so true!" Idril looks at Kiosh then to the side, putting a hand to her face she touches it like Susumu would, she then moves her hand quickly away.  
"Your...your right...Kiosh, Ill come with you." Idril's eyes shifted to Kiosh.

"That's the right answer, for I, dont want to have to kill you." Kiosh smirked then got up, helping Idril up as well. When Idril was up, she went and got into her good clothes, a pair of black leather pants, and a fishnet long sleeved shirt, her hair was tied up with a headband. Turning her head to Kiosh who looked at her seemingly strange, she smiled.  
"Let's go..." Idril speaks quietly.

Kiosh takes Idril's hand, they then disappear.

5 minutes after they leave, Susumu walks into the room, to find Idril not there.  
"She must be out on a mission." He says then goes over to the bed and sits down on it.  
"Ill wait for her, unless something comes up."

Kiosh and Idril-

When Kiosh and Idril reappeared, they were in a temple, it was huge and black. Mostly black with some red and blue, to make it somewhat colorful, not to attract anyone.

"Here, this is where Master lays." Kiosh headed to a room and opened the door. Inside the room, lay a man, he had silver hair, and wore a black trench coat.

"Suzu!" Idril screaches, seeing the man was dead.

"So you know him then, this makes things easier." Kiosh smirks. Turning his head, Kiosh sees another cloaked man. This one had brown hair and redish eyes. His cloak was a dark red. The man walked over to them and slapped Kiosh in the face.

"Kiosh, your too careless!" He yelled then saw Idril.

Kiosh looked at the man then back at Idril then tilted his head down.  
"Im sorry Xexion."

"Kiosh, dont worry, nothing has been done yet..." Xexion smirked at Idril then went out of the room.

"Who was that..?" Idril asked softly, curious as to who the person was.

"That was Xexion, he is my best friend, and one of Master's best swordsmen." Kiosh looked back at Idril and spoke with a strong voice.

"Oh...ok" Idril looked back at the dead body of Suzu.  
"So how is it that your master wants me?"

"He says he yearns for you, that is what keeps his body living, but he is dead...he tells us through things like animals. They give us signs and we figure those signs out." Kiosh explained.

"..." Idril said nothing, she couldnt. She worked for Suzu once before, but she didnt want to now. She hated him, hated him for trying to kill Susumu. But didnt she hate Susumu to? So why should she care now? Idril's head started to hurt, in result of thinking on this subject to long.  
"I need to lay down..."

"Yes" Kiosh said, then led Idril to a room where there was little light. Idril sat down on an american bed that had red sheets and black and red covers. She smiled at Kiosh then got under the covers. Kiosh came over by Idril and kissed her forehead.  
"Sleep now little one. For I might not be here for you forever." Kiosh smirked then bowed to Idril. Idril closed her eyes, a little smile on her face, falling into a hell hole sleep. Dreaming of nightmares does that.

When Kiosh saw that she was asleep, he went out to find Xexion.  
"Xexion, where are you, you bastard!" Kiosh smirked when he said that.

"Right here, you bitch!" Xexion smirked to Kiosh who was standing back to back with him.

"What is the plan now?" Kiosh asked, taking his blindfold off, revealing handsome metalic green eyes, that were always kept hidden. Xexion turned around and looked at Kiosh, he moved his hand over Kiosh's cheek and smiled.

"Dont fall in love with her." Xexion said, his redish eyes looking into Kiosh's. Kiosh smirked at Xexion then felt Xexion's lips engulf his own. Kiosh smiled into the kiss, putting his arms around Xexion's waist and pulling him close. Xexion knew Kiosh was feeling something between Idril and him, but Xexion wasnt gonna let some Ninja take his love from him. Kiosh loved Xexion, but only as a best friend, he kissed him alot though, but he never said "i love you" Xexion on the otherhand, loves Kiosh. He adores everything about him. Xexion wasnt gay, but he was Bi. They both pretty much were and didnt care. No one could see them, but eventually one will find out.

Breaking from the kiss, Xexion smiled then walked away, leaving Kiosh there with his blindfold in his hand. "I cant promise you that Xexion..." Kiosh said quietly, moving his hand he put back on his blindfold then walked off as well, heading to a different destination.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review! 


	3. Kidnapped?

Well here is Chappie three! I hope you guyz like it!

* * *

-Later that day- 

Susumu sat on the roof, still waiting for Idril to come back. It was getting late and he felt something was wrong.  
"Where is she?" Susumu said, looking up at the sky.  
"I thought she would be back by now."

"Maybe she doesnt want to come back." A voice said, Susumu knowing who it was.

"Tatsu, do you think?" Susumu asked, jumping down, landing infront of Tatsu.

"Who knows, she probably just wants to be alone..." Tatsu spoke, "Alot has happened, just give her some time." Tatsu put a hand on Susumu's shoulder.

"Thanks..." Susumu said, closing his eyes.

The temple-

Back at the temple, Idril was training on Xexion.

"Your no match for me, lil ninja!" Xexion swung his katana at her feet.

Blocking, Idril punched Xexion in the arm, making him drop his katana. Xexion smirked then sent a kick to Idril's face. Idril flung back, hitting the wall.

"Told ya!" Xexion laughed at her.

Idril got up and glared at Xexion then walked out.  
"He's such a jerk!" Idril says while stomping off. As she stompes off she smirks a little. "I guess he's okay though." She thought.

Looking up at the cieling as she walked, she wondered what Susumu was doing.  
"Wait! What am I thinking? I hate him!" Idril yells then feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Kiosh was right, you are a hot head." Xexion smirked.

"..." Idril said nothing then turned around to face him.

"I figured you want to slap me now?" Xexion asked.

Idril looked at him then put a hand on his face.  
"No..." Idril said softly.  
"I feel...like I know you..."

Xexion looked away, he didnt want her to know.  
"Well, we havnt met before this so I dont know how you could." Xexion lied.

"Oh..." Idril spoke quietly then kissed his cheek. Looking at Xexion one last time, she walked off.

"You dont want her to know?" Kiosh asked.

"She shouldnt...there is no reason for her to know. I was taken away when she was very young, so she doesnt remember. She may remember something, images maybe, but nothing more." Xexion said to Kiosh.

"Yes, but you will have to tell her..." Kiosh put his arms around Xexion to comfort him.

"Yea, I know...thanks buddy." Xex hugged Kiosh back.

Shinsengumi-

"Commander! Idril's been taken!" Shinpachi yelled into Hijikata's room.

"She has! To where?" Hijikata sternly yet angerly said. He couldnt believe it, how could he let this happen?

"Sano said Aido sir!" Shinpachi replied.

"Thank you, go investigate now." Hijikata told him, then Shinpachi ran off.

"Shit! I cant believe this! How could this happen to her!" Hijikata was throwing a tantrum.

"GRAW!" Hijikata punched a hole in the wall.  
"We will find her..." He said, calming down, feeling arms go around him, Hijikata tensed a little.

"Toshi-kun, dont get angered now, we will find our little ninja." Soji's girlyish voice said to Hijikata.

"I know, we must, I feel like we have failed her..." Hijikata replied, leaning his head back onto Soji's shoulder.

"We havnt, yet, we will find her. Just hope Yamazaki doesnt hear this and run after her..." Soji said, looking out of the window.

The sky was dark, good for scouting, and yes Susumu did hear this. He didnt know where to go, but only knew she was in Aido somewhere, but where exactly?

"Idril...how could this happen?" Susumu asked, he almost had tears in his eyes, this was the same, as Ayumu. She was killed 3 weeks after he met Idril. This same way. How!

"Idril...dont die the same way she did! I beg of you! Please dont!" Susumu screamed, his crys being heard by the whole Shinsengumi.

When Tetsu heard this, he looked at the ground, with a sad face, Tatsu was behind him. Tatsu put a hand on Tetsu's shoulder, trying to comfort him.  
"Dont worry Tetsu, Susumu and Idril...they will get through. He wont let her die, like Ayumu." Tatsu said calmingly. This struck Tetsu, he started to cry. He missed Ayumu, almost as much as Tatsu. Tatsu missed her more than Tetsu, only because he loved Ayumu. Yes I mean LOVE. He was in love with her, and her, him.

"Tatsu! How? How could it happen? Twice?" Tetsu cried, feeling Tatsu crouch down and hug him.

"Shhhh, dont cry" Tatsu gestjured Tetsu to stop.

On the other side of the Shinsengumi, Shinpachi, Sano and Heisuke were getting ready to go to Aido. Looking up Shinpachi saw a figure, it was a silohette of Susumu.

"Susumu you must save her, we are with you..." Shinpachi quietly said, lowering his head down, Sano and Heisuke doing the same.

"We must not let her or him fall." Sanosuke said, Heisuke and Shinpachi nodding then heading off, with Susumu close by.

Everyone in the Shinsengumi were sad now. Everyone liked Idril, she was so sweet, and a very good tactical ninja. She was like a little sister to the whole Shinsengumi, but now, she was captured, or so they thought. They didnt want her to die, no one did.

As everyone went back to thier work, they left all the hunting and searching to Shinpachi, Sanosuke, Heisuke, and Susumu.

The night was young, but it was going to take all night to get to Aido. It wasnt close, but wasnt far either.

"We must get there faster!" Susumu yelled at Shinpachi who was about a foot behind him.

"Susumu! If we push ourselves too much, we wont beable to fight when we get there! Plus we dont know where to look!" Sanosuke yelled at Susumu.

"Yea! So calm your head down and dont loose it!" Heisuke smirked as he ran up beside Sanosuke.

Will they make it? In time? As they reached the border to Aido, it was almost morning. They ran so much, they were almost tired. Everyone but Susumu. As a Ninja, he has to run alot, this making his stamina greater than thiers. Resting is what they will do now, and fight when it's night. Planning is what they will do.

* * *

Hey thanks and Review please! 


	4. Love kills

-Temple- 

As Idril slept, Kiosh and Xexion were training, they knew someone was gonna come for her, but didnt know who exactly.

"You know they are coming..." Xexion swung at Kiosh, Kiosh wasnt paying much attention but jumped to the side, his sword up to block.

"Yea I know, but still, we must do something...I still dont know why I lied to her like that, but she knows that deep in her heart she still loves him." Kiosh smirked then sent a kick to Xexion's head. Xexion moved to the side, putting up his arm to block the kick.

When they were done, they went to check on Idril, who was still sleeping like an angel.  
"Your not gonna tell her are you...?" Kiosh asked, Xexion looked at Idril then shook his head.

"No im not...not until it's the right time..." Xexion walked out of the room.

An Inn-

"So Sano, what should we do? Attack head on, or do it stratigically?" Shinpachi asked the bigger of the group who was eating some soba noodles for dinner.

"I think we should listen to Susumu and think it through first, but then again, we've always been better at attacking head on." Sano said after finishing. Heisuke agreed.

"K..." Susumu didnt want to talk much, so he tried not to.

When they were done with dinner they headed out again. They knew it was a temple somewhere, so they tried to find the flashiest one. After about an hour or two, when it was about 10pm at night, they found it. Finally they had found it.  
All the rage built up inside Susumu just went off, he couldnt think straight and he just ran inside the temple, his headband on, he ran into the part where he thought Idril would be and eventually found her. The rest was left up to Shinpachi, Sanosuke, and Heisuke.

"Idril!" Susumu yelled when he saw her sleeping. He thought she could have been dead but then again.  
Opening her eyes for the first time since this morning, she looked at Susumu. Her heart was telling her to jump and make out with him, but her brain said different. Her body scooted back, her eyes in fear cause he was holding a kunai in his hand.  
"S..susumu...?" She was scared cause she thought he was about to do something to her.

"Idril...it's me...it's okay, everything is alright." He said in a caring voice. He didnt want to hurt her, nor did he have an intention to.

"Susumu, they told me...they told me you only wanted my body...so you can toy with it..." Idril said, her arm was shaking in fear, she didnt want it to be true, but that is what she believed.

"What? You cant believe that, it's not true! Idril, you know it's not true!" Susumu yelled at her. This made Idril curl her legs up to her chest and cry into them. Susumu looked at her, she was pitaful, "Shhh, Idril it's okay..." He sat on the bed by her, and put his arms around her. This was a bad day, very bad. He didnt want to loose Idril like he did Ayumu.

"Susumu, I still love you, but..." She said then pulled out a kunai, slicing Susumu's arm. "I must do this" She jumped off of the bed, away from him. Susumu's eyes went blank as he stared at her, he didnt move, he didnt care what she did to him, only if she would be with him in the end.  
Idril ran at him, slicing him everytime she got by him, first his arms, then his cheeks, then his stumach and then his legs. She went so fast, only he knew where she was at all times, but he didnt care what she did. He wanted her to be happy, if this is what it took for her to be that, then that is what he would have to endure for her.

When it looked like Idril was done, Susumu's body was covered in blood, and I mean covered, his shoulder's were sliced up so bad that the blood from them was drenching him, down his chest and back, to the floor. His body was just completely covered. His ninja suit was so sliced up, it could fall off any second, revealing all to see. Idril looked at him, first smirking at her work, then breaking down into a cry. "Susumy...im sorry...im soo sorry" She cried hard, she didnt know that she was doing it at the time, then realized it.

"I...Idril...it's okay...I...I..just want you to be happy..." Susumu could barly talk, he had 2 scratches on his lips that made it hurt when he talked, and a nik on his neck that made it even harder. He was in pain, but didnt want to show it. Trying to move, Susumu fell to his knees, wincing in the pain that came to it.

"Susumy! Please, dont move!" She ran to him, and put her arms around him, Susumu put his head on her shoulder, his body in so much pain now.  
"Im sorry! I dont want to loose you! Your my everything! My whole being, your what I live for! I dont want you to go!" She cried into his hair, she didnt realize that when she did, Susumu had put his arms around her.

"Idril, I didnt want to loose you either, not like Ayumu...I dont want to feel that kind of pain...anymore..." He said, he didnt cry, but he felt he wanted to, he couldnt feel that emotional stress anymore. It was too hard on him.

They stayed like that for a bit, Susumu eventually falling asleep and Idril running here and there to help his wounds stop. She eventually helped him up onto the bed and watched him as he rested. He was now in some of her own ninja pants, thanks to god they fit him. He didnt have a shirt on so she could fix his wounds from there. His stumach looked like he commited seppuku 5 times, it was sliced so bad. There was one that looked exactly like Sano's then 1 on each side, one running slanted over his belly button and the seppuku scar (sano replica) and one across his chest. It looked like it hurt so much. Idril put some ointment on the wounds then put small wet rags ontop of them, she hoped he would be okay, he looked worse then when they first met, but it was her who was hurt, not him.

It didnt help that she did do this, but she didnt want to hurt him this bad, I mean, her emotions probably would have broke if she went on. She could have killed him. She's lost so much in her life, she didnt want to loose the one she loved, not again. She lost Hijikata when she left, but she wasnt going to loose Susumu. As she said, he was apart of her, and her, him. They were connected somehow.

"I love you, and always will, Susumu Yamazaki, inspecter of the Shinsengumi." She smiled and said softly, kissing him on the forehead.

* * *

Hey, im sorry for the wait, I was gone for a while! I hope this makes up for it! There is one chapter after this, or atleast that is what im planning now, but my brain will probably say different. Im starting or gonna try to make an Argento Soma fanfic! I hope you guyz go over there and read it too! Well thanks for supporting me through this time of need in Alaska, nah, j/k! Read and Review! Thanks bunches!  



	5. Bloody Battle

During Idril's encounter with Susumu, Heisuke, Shinpachi, and Sanosuke were slicing up people that stood in thier way of the temple. 

"Stay back!" Sanosuke yelled as he swung his spear all around, slicing about 4 people that were surrounding him, or atleast trying to surround him.

Shinpachi smirked at the dead corpses then jumped up as a sword came at him from behind. "Hmm, this will be fun, ey Sano?" Shinpachi laughed a little then took his sword and swung it at the figure, only to have it blocked by a black katana. It wasnt silver like the other blade's nor made out of steel. It was made from Obsidian, very strong and very sharp. Shinpachi looked at the figure then heard it say something.

"You wont get passed me, nor my friend." The figure said coldly then jumped back, this made Shinpachi step back a little, holding his ground.

"Heisuke, you hold off those ronin! Me and Sano will handle these two!" Shinpachi yelled towards Heisuke who was half covered in blood from slicing up so many bodies. Heisuke nodded then ran towards a line of men and swung his sword at them, he tumbled under one of them, ending behind them, the men all fell over, sliced across thier stumachs, dead.

Shinpachi looked over at Sano, who had his hands full with the other swordsmen. "These one's are strong, but we can handle them." Shinpachi thought, then jumped up as a sword came crashing down, trying to slice him in half.

Sanosuke locked his spear with the sword, then swung it around, the sword in the figure's hands twisting as he let it go, Sano smirked then tried to plung his spear into the man's stumach, but the man jumped up and caught his sword, sending it to Sano's face. Sano moved away, only to get his shoulder sliced, he winced from pain then got an angry face on. He swung his spear in the air, twirling it and spinning it around, the spear tip, hitting the man since he was in the air. The man landed on his leg, blood splerting out from the gash Sano made in his right arm.  
Sano looked over at Shinpachi who now had a slice across his side, Sano looked at him with caring eyes, knowing Shinpachi was hurt, but he wouldnt stop. Shinpachi jumped to the side, the sword missing him by inches. He swung his own sword to the man, cutting his black hood off.

"So now we see your face huh?" Shinpachi asked, looking at the short brown haired man.  
"What is your name...?" Shinpachi asked, but also demanded, his sword was at the man's neck. The man looked at Shinpachi through evil eyes, this made Shinpachi glare harder.

"My name is Xexion...that is Kiosh." Xexion said, gripping the hilt of his Obsidian blade. Kiosh looked at Xexion then felt a spear tip at his own neck.

"..." Kiosh said nothing, then looked up at Sanosuke who had a face of no emotions.

"Why are you protecting this place? What is inside it?" Shinpachi demanded an answer, his voice not so sweet and caring as it usually was, it was cold and ruthless.

"If you beat us, I will tell you." Xexion smirked at Shinpachi then moved his sword and sliced Shinpachi's other side. Shinpachi winced in some pain, groaning, this made Sano run up behind him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Shinpachi you okay man?" Sano asked, Shinpachi wriggled out of Sano's grip and stood up, blood was going down his sides, drenching his Shinsengumi uniform.

"Im fine..." He glared at Xexion who smirked evilly at him.

By this time, Heisuke was inside the temple, fighting off some goons that were in there. Running around, he found the room where Suzu was.  
"...that's sick..." Heisuke wanted to throw up at the ransid smell.

"Why the hell would a dead body be in here...in a shrine no less?" He asked then ran out of the room to find Susumu.

Back at the entrance, Shinpachi and Sano were still fighting Xexion and Kiosh. All of them were breathing hard now, Shinpachi swung his sword at Xexion, and flipped over him, Xexion's wrist getting sliced.  
Xexion looked at his bleeding wrist, Shinpachi had cut right on a vein, this wasnt good. He could die in minutes. Blood flowed down his hand as he held onto his Obsidian sword, he knew he had to do something, so he would fight, fight to to the death. If he had to go, someone else was going with him...or so he wanted.

Sano stuck his spear into the ground, almost looking like he forfieted.  
"You win..." Sano said emotionalessly, only he was lieing. When Kiosh heard these words he walked closer to Sano, trying to see if he was about to die. Sano's head was slouched over, and Kiosh took this as a great time to behead him, but when he got close, Sano flung his head up and sent a kick to Kiosh's stumach. Kiosh flew back and hit a tree, he was stuck there.

Something had went through Kiosh, it was another spear. Sano had tricked him! Blood started to go down the sides of Kiosh's mouth as he moved his hand out infront of him, the spear tip went right through his heart, he only had seconds to live.  
"Xexion...tell...Idril...that...i love...loved..." Kiosh tried to say, his eyes closed, his breathing stopped, he was now dead.

Xexion looked at Kiosh and felt like crying, he only had seconds himself.  
"...you...you killed my best friend..." Xexion's cold voice rang through the air, it was so cold, cold as ice, it could freeze you by hearing. Shinpachi looked at him then ran towards him, he took his sword and swung it slanted, Xexion had no time to block, he was already preoccupied. Xexion looked at Shinpachi and Sano, "you...are...for...formidable...foes..." He smiled happily then fell over, blood surrounding his body, he was now dead, but he died happy.

Shinpachi looked at the body then fell to his knees. Sano looked at him then ran over, putting his arms around Shinpachi.

"He left us...but...with a price..." Shinpachi looked down at the slashes on his body. He had 2 slices on each side, and a slice going across his chest. They looked deep but they werent THAT deep. Sano smiled caringly at Shinpachi then got up, cradling Shinpachi in his arms. He headed inside the temple to try and find the lost ones.

"Susumu!" Heisuke screeched when he saw the figure of Susumu on a bed all bandaged and bloody. He turned his head to the side to see Idril crying.

"What the hell happened to him!" Heisuke asked, he felt like yelling but his voice was screeching a little already.

"I...I did...that to him..." Idril cried into her hands.

"We have to get out of here...Idril...get Susumu and come on!" Heisuke yelled at her. Idril snapped and tilted her head up to look at Heisuke, she nodded then got up, and went over to Susumu's limp, frail body. She looked at it for a second before picking it up and heading out of the door with Heisuke.

As they were running, they ran into Sano and Shinpachi. Sano looked down at the curled one in his arms then to Heisuke who looked at him funny. Sano smirked then headed back the way he came.

"We have to get back to the Shinsengumi where someone can treat to thier wounds." Sano said as they ran. They were running faster than they ever thought possible. It was like thinking of one of Ayumu's meals, they ran like the wind.

After about 3 hours, they made it back to the Shinsengumi. Setting Susumu and Shinpachi down, Sano and Idril looked at the frail bodies.

"They sacrificed thier lives for us...but they will live..." Idril smiled at the caring words of Sanosuke.

"Never thought you cared so much, you big lug." Idril laughed then nudged Sano in the side. Sano looked down at Idril then hugged her.

"Yea, I care for my friends, they are what keeps me going, ya know?" Sano asked, while looking at Shinpachi's limp body.

"Heh, Sano, your a big softie, would have never known" Heisuke said, while coming into the room with wet cloths. He sat down by Shinpachi and Susumu then put the wet cloths on thier foreheads.  
"This should help...for now."

"Thank you Heisuke." Idril smiled at him, while leaning her head on Sano's stumach. She felt safer than she ever had. She had Susumu, and all of her friends in the Shinsengumi, what else could she ask for?

"What the hell happened to them!" Mr. Hijikata asked as he ran into the room, Tetsu and Okita behind him.

"A battle...a long battle..." Sano smiled down at Idril, who smiled lightly back.

"They better recover...if they dont, im taking someone's head..." Hijikata said coldly, he didnt want his best Inspecter and one of his best swords men to go down. He would never admit to it, but he cared for them, like they were his children.

"Oh Hijikata, they will be fine, let's go back to your room and talk about something." Soji smiled big and happily, taking Hijikata's arm and dragging him back to his room.

Tetsu poked his head out from behind Sano and looked at them.  
"So it was a fight?" Tetsu curiously asked.

"Yes puppy boy, a big fight..." Heisuke turned his head up to look at Tetsu.

"Ill go get some towels so you can clean them up.." Tetsu smiled caringly then ran off to fetch the towels.

Sano let go of Idril then leaned and sat down infront of Shinpachi. "I know he'll be okay, but if he dies...it's my fault..." Sano sounded like he wanted to cry, something he would never sound like.

"Sano, it was his choice, not yours to make. It's not your fault." Heisuke reashured his friend, he didnt want Sano to become some emotional person who couldnt fight anymore. Sanosuke looked over at his thin friend and smiled.

"Yea your right...but I still feel bad.." Sano laughed a little, it wasnt a laugh like you would laugh at something funny, it was a happy laugh. One that you would do when something someone said made you happy.

"We might as well get some sleep ourselves...it's late..." Idril said, yawning then leaned by Susumu and layed down, she smiled at Heisuke and Sano who curled up by Shinpachi and closed thier eyes.

Idril looked at Susumu's face, it was so bloody, she did it...it was all her fault...she felt so bad. Moving her hand to his face she brushed some hair from his eyes that were covered in blood, his blood, from her.  
"Susumu, im sorry...im soo sorry, please...please forgive me" She said then closed her eyes, her body falling asleep, her mind still thinking. Eventually her whole being fell into a deep sleep, where she dreamed of this not happening. And she wished it would be true.

* * *

Yay! One more chap down! I guess my plan didnt work then! There will be 1 or 2 more chaps i guess! Well I thank you for reading and reviewing! Thanks for putting up with me! 


	6. Loss and Love

Waking to the new day, Idril felt something was wrong. She opened her eyes to a blurry sight of nothing. "Where's Susumu?" she asked, still trying to wake up fully.  
Looking around, she then got up, not seeing Sanosuke, Heisuke, or Shinpachi either, all she saw was Tetsu and Tatsu. 

"Where are they?" she asked again, getting a glare kinda look from Tetsu. Tatsu looked down at his little brother then at Idril, "they are gone...they took Susumu's body and Shinpachi's and buried them..." Tatsu said in a very sad voice. Tetsu looked at his older brother then ran out, his face looked like it was crying.

"...no...they cant be dead...they just cant.." she said, wanting to cry, "take me to them..." sad eyes looked up at Tatsu.

"Okay..." He said, getting up, leading her to where they were.

-10 mins later-

Tetsu sat on the porch looking out at a cherry blossom tree. "She's coming" he whispered.

Coming around the corner was Idril, looking down at the ground, and Tatsu who looked at his little brother as everyone came up to Idril.

"SURPRISE!" Shinpachi, Sano, and Heisuke yelled out. Idril looked up and was shocked, very shocked. She didnt know what just happened but was glad they were all alive.

"You scared me!" she said, wanting to cry cause she didnt see Susumu. Shinpachi came up to her and smiled big, "thank you for everything Idril" he said then kissed her cheek. Sanosuke was next, he came up behind her and hugged her, "your a very special girl" he said then let go as Heisuke smiled at her, "very very special" he replied to Sano.

"Im not special..." she said, looking at the ground, "I couldnt save the one I love..." her saddened eyes were pulled up by a figure. The figure was wearing a black kimono with the figures hair down, the bangs over the figure's eyes.  
"Yes you did" the figure said, and she automatically knew who it was.

"Susumu!" she cried then hugged him tight as he winced slightly.

"Yes, it's me...you did save me, you protected me..." he smiled down at her, then kissed her on the lips.

"Susumu being mushy! Oh my gosh! I think the world is about to end!" Shinpachi laughed, as well as Sano and Heisuke.

"Hey, I wouldnt be talking!" Susumu glared at Shinpachi as he smiled then looked up at Sano.

"Susumu, your bandages are bleeding through" Tetsu ran up to him with more bandages.

"It's okay Tetsu, im fine" He smiled at the gesture.

"Susumu you should get your bandages renewed, you'll hurt your body if you dont" Idril smiled at him, making him sit down on the porch. Tatsu helped Tetsu wrap up Susumu's new bandages and looked at Idril.

"You really are special to have gotten Susumu to love you" Tatsu smiled at Idril, then finished up the wrappings.

"Yea, no one could break through his barrier" Tetsu laughed.

"I guess.." Idril blushed then went over to the cherry blossom tree and looked up at it as some blossoms went into her hair.  
"it's so pretty" she smiled. Susumu came up behind her and hugged her, swaying some as he did.

"Im glad it was you, i love you so much Idril" he said, then kissed her neck. Idril blushed again, seeing everyone look at them with big smiles. Tetsu was next to Tatsu, Sano next to Shinpachi and Heisuke, then Hijikata came up with Souji.

"You guys better remember you still work under me." Hijikata said coldly like always, but his little angel poked him in the gut which made him glare at him.

"Aww Hijikata, your being phooie!" Souji said childishly then laughed. Saizou was by his feet, snorting, then started to chase after Tetsu.

"NOT THE PIG! AHHHHHH SAIZOU STOP IT!" Tetsu screamed as he ran around the whole Shinsengumi, his voice fadding.

"TETSU!" Tatsu yelled at Tetsu following him.

"There goes puppy boy" Heisuke laughed, going after Tetsu, Sano and Shinpachi close behind.  
"We'll see you guys later!" Shinpachi yelled.

"We best be off Souji, we have some "work" to do..." Hijikata coldly said again, heading back to his room where he stayed consealed in.

"Okay!" Souji smiled, his cheeks getting rosey. They then walked off, leaving Susumu alone with Idril.

"Susumu, never leave me..." Idril said quietly to her lover. Susumu rested his head ontop of her's, thier hair mixing together some as the wind started to blow by.

"I wont, I would never" He said, holding her tight, forgetting about his pain cause he was with her.

"Im sorry...for everything I did back there..." Idril sadly said, looking at the ground, her eyes almost filling into tears as she started to think of what she did.

"It just says how much you love me, and I guess that's alot" Susumu tried cheering her up with that little joke, he heard Idril sob slightly.  
"No dont cry please...it was a joke" He reashured her.

"sob it...was funny little laugh" she smiled then turned around in his arms. "I guess that could be pay back for you teasing me" she smirked slightly.

"Yea, I guess it could be" Susumu smiled then looked into her eyes, "I love you Idril, now lets go..." He said, letting her go, then started to walk, sorta limping.

"Okay, I love you too Susumy" she smiled at her little nickname for him, then pulled one of his arms over her neck to help him from limping.

And so they walked, to Ayumu's grave, so they could pay thier respects. It was a good walk, they talked about things. Stuff they were going to do, now that they were together again, and things they werent going to do, like leave.

Love, it's a simple thing, it's enough to say you love someone, but it's even more to show your love.

* * *

Thanks for sticking with me and my story! I dedicate this story to Love. People should never neglect the one's they love, they should treat them kind, and caring, never hurt them. Susumu and Idril had to learn that the hard way.  
I Hope you guyz liked my story! 


End file.
